


Book...Need...

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dwalin goes in search of some book Thorin needs for a meeting, he expects it will take only a few minutes and then he will be done.  Little does he know he is about to find something else in that library.





	Book...Need...

“I’m not some errand boy…pick up his own book…”  Dwalin grumbled as he made his way down the hall.  His feet slammed against the floor in protest to his ‘assignment’.  Any passersby would clear out of his way as he moved, not wanting to anger the dwarf any more than he already was. 

 

Dwalin let out a sigh of irritation as he finally turned the corner and pushed open the doors to the ancient library of Erebor.  There was a time when it was majestic, held so much knowledge, beautiful even.  But now…it was a wreck.  Smaug had left no place in this mountain untouched, which was obvious now that Dwalin saw the cave in near the back of the library, effectively stopping them from getting to over half of Erebor’s collection.

 

“Hello, Mister Dwalin!”  Dwalin turned and saw the cheery smile of Ori.  The young dwarf had been appointed as master of the Library, a most honorable title that was bestowed upon him by Thorin, after the battle, to thank the little dwarf for his help in the journey.  All of the company got honorary titles, new positions.  Dwalin, he was not only head of the guard, and personal body guard to the king, but a member of the counsel.  Which was a point he was going to make when he brought this book back to Thorin…he was a guard and adviser, not an errand boy!

 

“Ori…I need a--.”  His words were cut off by the sudden sound of something collapsing and a little squeak. 

 

“Help!”  A voice came from beyond a few bookshelves. 

 

It took but a second for Dwalin to move, hearing the distress in what sounded like a woman’s voice.  Ori was quick to move after him, shouting out a name as he scrambled after the larger dwarf. 

 

“The bookshelves are attacking!”  The voice cried out again, but this time with some laughter.  “Ori!” 

 

“I’m coming!”  Ori and Dwalin finally reached the voice, and Dwalin was stunned into silence.  “Ria, are you okay?”  Ori was quick to try to push the bookshelf off of her.  It was clear she was not seriously injured, as she was giggling about the whole thing.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.  I just tried to reach a book up top and…down it came.” 

 

Ori tried to push against the shelf, but it didn’t budge.  He called out for Dwalin to help, shocked at how the normally stoic dwarf was acting at the moment.  But Dwalin did eventually assist him, after prying his eyes away from the woman, getting the shelf off the beautiful Ria and helping her to her feet.

 

“Much obliged, sir!”  She said with a big smile and a quick curtsey.  “I am Ria, and who are you?” 

 

Dwalin heard her speak, but couldn’t react.  He was stuck in her beautiful hazel eyes, how her hair bounced in light curls down and around her shoulders.  He saw her head tilt to the side, her quizzical glance that he offered.  Oh hell, she asked him something didn’t she? 

 

“Book.”  He said strongly, and a bit harsher than he meant to.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Book…need….”  His voice trailed off as he thrust the piece of parchment into her face, the one that held the request from Thorin for a book he needed about some thing or another. 

 

“Oh, I see.”  Ria smiled softly as she took the paper, glancing it over.  “Oh, I know where this is.  I’ll fetch it for you!”  She gave Dwalin another little curtsey and moved away. 

 

Dwalin gulped as she walked away, noticing the sway to her hips, how her hair moved.  Oh boy…  Once she turned the corner he reached out and snatched Ori up by his collar.  “What do I do?!” 

 

“W-what?”  Ori looked positively horrified.  Granted, if you were snatched up by Dwalin, that look of pure chaos and crazy on his face, you would be terrified as well.

 

“I’m muckin’ it up!  What do I do?!”  Dwalin managed a voice of desperate need and fear, even in his hushed whisper. 

 

It was that tone that snapped Ori out of it, the realization dawning across his features.  “Oh, you are taken with Miss Ria.” 

 

“What. Do. I. Do?”  Dwalin gritted out.  Honestly, he had never courted before.  He had never even found someone he wanted to court before.  But only a moment with her, with Ria, and he was ready to drop to his knees and ask her to take him as hers.  Beg her to take his courting bead and someday be his wife.  What the hell was wrong with him?!  That thought sent his mind reeling.  He needed help, and as luck would have it, the only one available was Ori. 

 

“Ria is very sweet.”  Ori offered, unsure of what to say to help his friend.  “She likes simple things, books, conversation, tea.  Perhaps just talk with her?”  Ori spoke quickly, hoping that once he offered up any information that Dwalin would let him go.  Luckily for him, he was right. 

 

As soon as Ori’s feet hit the floor he took off back to the circulation desk, not wanting to be caught up in any more of this drama. 

 

Dwalin thought it over.  Simple things.  Conversation.  He could do that.  Just pretend it is one of the other guards, or Thorin, right?  Dwalin pulled at his tunic as he waited for her to return, building up his confidence.  When she returned, he would—

 

“Here we are!”  Ria spoke as she walked back to Dwalin.  “Quite a tome you have requested.  A bit of light reading for you, Mister…?” 

 

“Dwalin.” 

 

Ria’s smile widened, her whole face lighting up as she looked up to him.  “Mister Dwalin.  Interested in past trade agreements with the elves, are you?”  She joked with him, leaning a bit on one foot as she stared up at the massive dwarf, taken by his gruff appearance and what she could only guess was un-characteristically odd, timid behavior.  She had seen him around Erebor, she always found him fetching, always wanted to talk to him.  Now was her chance…if he would just respond with more than a word at a time…

 

“No…I-I was…sent.”  Ria nodded, encouraging him to go on.  Dwalin felt like he was sweating daggers.  His body was rigid, he honestly thought he might be sick.  So he said the first thing that came to mind, something Ori had told him.  “Tea!”  He practically shouted at her, making her jump. 

 

Ria chuckled, putting a hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart at a sudden scare.  “Mister Dwalin, are you asking me for tea?  Or perhaps you would like to have tea with me?” 

 

“Second one.”  He said quickly, practically melting under her gaze and touch and perfect smile.  Oh, he was taken with her, completely.  If he could give the damn mountain to see that smile again, he would. 

 

“I would be most happy to have tea with you, sir.  Perhaps tomorrow?  Say around lunch?  I could prepare a small luncheon for us?”  Ria was awestruck by the big grin that filled the dwarf’s face, how it seemed to spread across his beard and touch his eyes.  It was truly a magnificent sight, to see one normally so stoic to smile so beautifully. 

 

Dwalin nodded as he ran his hand over his head, drawing her attention to the tattoos that lay there.  “And perhaps, Mister Dwalin, you could tell me about your travels?” 

 

He nodded again before giving her a deep bow and walking away. 

 

000

 

Dwalin chuckled as he watched Ria move past him, putting a book back on the shelf, trying to reach up high, not wanting to bother with a stool. 

 

“Carefull, lass.  The shelf may attack again.” 

 

“Oi, that was once!”  She said quickly before sliding the book back in its place.  She turned and smiled down to the relaxed form that was Dwalin.  He was partially reclined in one of the new chairs in the Library, content to relax while Ria finished the last of her work before she could go home. 

 

“And what are you laughing about?”  She asked before quickly plopping down on Dwalin’s lap, wrapping an arm around his neck before leaning in to grant him a small kiss on the head. 

 

“Just thinkin’ about the day we met.”  He said with a happy sigh.

 

“Ah, yes.  When you had a…book…need…”  Ria burst out in laughter as Dwalin mutter a few curses.  Dwalin truly was a mess that day, stumbling over every word and phrase.  Honestly, he was like that for a couple weeks, where she was concerned.  But thankfully, he got over his initial phase and back to his normal self.  Granted, the others (Thorin, Fili, Kili, Ori…all of the company) would never let him live it down.  They had all made a quick appearance when they knew Dwalin would be with Ria to see the great warrior stumble over himself like a new born calf.

 

“Thank Mahal you even wanted to see me after that.”  Dwalin said under his breath.

 

“Oh, I thought it was cute.”  Ria leaned forward and captured Dwalin’s lips with hers, before he could protest.  She was sure she knew what was going through his mind at that point.  ‘I am a warrior, I am not cute!  Warriors are not cute!’ 

 

When she pulled away, Dwalin gazed up at her for a moment, taking in her beauty and warmth.  “Ready to go home, lass?” 

 

“Most definitely.”  She wrapped her other arm around Dwalin’s neck as he lifted her up from the chair and into his arms, before carefully setting her back down on her feet.  “I have a special meal planned…roast mutton with some boiled potatoes…fresh biscuits.” 

 

Dwalin’s stomach rumbled as he followed behind her.  “You are too good to me, lass.” 

 

“I am, but I like to spoil my husband.”  She said quickly, before waving a goodbye to Ori, who was watching from the circulation desk. 

 

He had to chuckle as he watched his friends leave, heading home for the night.  Ori never would have imagined Ria and Dwalin together, not at first.  Her happy and cheerful attitude with Dwalin’s grumpy disposition, but it seemed to work out so perfectly for them. 

 

During their courtship, Dwalin came to Ori many times for advice.  Thankfully, he never grabbed Ori by the shirt again, he always came in calm (or what could be calm for Dwalin) and with pleading eyes, wanting to do everything right.  Ori was Ria’s best friend, and he was happy that with a bit of help from his end, she was able to find her One. 


End file.
